buffy and harry meet online
by angel-lilly21
Summary: what would happen if the boy who lived meet the girl who died 2 times see what happnes


buffy summers came home one night after patrol in her new house in la that angle helped her toget shes now working for him doing the slayage thing gets payed a pretty penny to she didnt feel like sleeping so she hoped online she made a screen name for herself TheSlayer she really didnt care like who would know right  
  
she started looking in chat rooms when a instant message poped up Goldinboyhp-hello asl TheSlayer- hello back, 24/f/californa , asl  
  
24/f/england  
  
TheSlayer- nice to meet u whats your name  
  
Goldinboy- harry whats yours  
  
TheSlayer- buffy  
  
Goldinboy- nice name  
  
TheSlayer- thanks nice name yourself  
  
Goldinboy- your welcome and thanks  
  
TheSlayer-no prob ugg brb my friends calling me  
  
Goldinboy- sure no problem ah willow what do u want,,, ah buffy i see your on the computer again i see,,,, yeah so i was bored well what did u want,,,, oh yeah angel said theres a new vamp nest in town he needs to find it tomorrow ah ok what time did dawn go to bed,,,, she went to bed on time buff and did her homework to good i cant belive shes leaving for college in a few months yeah me either well im gonna go to bed night buff night wills  
  
TheSlayer-hey im back miss me  
  
Goldinboy-oh of course what time is it there  
  
TheSlayer- around 1 in the morning why  
  
Goldinboy- whoa dont u ever sleep  
  
TheSlayer- yeah just got home from my late night job  
  
Goldinboy- whats the job  
  
TheSlayer- guess  
  
Goldinboy- ah let me guess vampire slayer  
  
TheSlayer- what!!!!!, how!!!! who!!!!!  
  
Goldinboy- hey dont worrie lets just say we work for the same side  
  
TheSlayer- what do u mean  
  
Goldinboy- what i said  
  
TheSlayer- who are u and how do u know about slayers  
  
Goldinboy- its gonna take awile  
  
TheSlayer- i have time mr whats your last name  
  
Goldinboy- potter and i know yours is summers  
  
TheSlayer- what u mean your harry potter the harry potter the boy who lived harry potter  
  
Goldinboy- the one in the same just call me harry i hate it when people call me that  
  
TheSlayer- well u can call me the girl who died 2 times then  
  
Goldinboy- WHAT!!!!! U DIED  
  
TheSlayer 2 times its a long story  
  
Goldinboy- i bet i wanna hear it some time  
  
TheSlayer- so whats your job  
  
Goldinboy- like i said i work for the same side i hunt down bad guys for a living  
  
TheSlayer- oh ok well um do u have a girl friend  
  
Goldinboy- well um no interested  
  
TheSlayer- what well maybe but we just met  
  
Goldinboy- well i know that how about we get to know eatch other better same time same place  
  
TheSlayer- u got it  
  
Goldinboy- good,, well goodnight miss summers u need some sleep  
  
TheSlayer- hey u cant tell me what to do yet were not dateing  
  
Goldinboy- oh so u wanna go on a date with me  
  
TheSlayer- never said that but i guess it would be fun but your all the way in england  
  
Goldinboy- hey maybe sometime i could pop in  
  
TheSlayer-wait how could u oh yeah that teleport thing right  
  
Goldinboy- aprations  
  
TheSlayer- yeah that well im going to bed night lover boy  
  
Goldinboy- yeah good night love  
  
TheSlayer- u called me love  
  
Goldinboy- yes i did night  
  
TheSlayer- night love  
  
3 years have passed since that conversation harry and buffy are now married and harry moved to america and got a job working in angels law firm dealing with wizards and catching evil wizards for the firm harry- buffy im home a very pregnant buffy walks over and kisses him buffy-hey hunny how was work harry- the same how are u feeling buffy- im feeling fine u worrie wort harry- hey i have a right to worrie about my wife and soon to be born son dont i buffy- guess your right have u picked out any names yet harry- yup i kinda like hayden james buffy- i like it hayden jams it is 2 weeks later buffy- harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! harry- calm down hunny im here shhhhhhh buffy-how can i be calm im having a baby here harry-i know that buffy-ahhhhhhhhhh oh god this hurts doctor- of buffy its time to push ready buffy- yeah doctor-push she pushes ontill the baby came out doctor- congradulations mr and mrs potter u have a heatly baby boy,, he hands him to buffy buffy- oh god harry he looks just like u harry-even my eyes, [ he kisses buffy on the head] i love u buffy- i love u to wanna hold him harry picks up his son and goes and sits down in a chair harry- hello little hayden wellcome to the world u have the most wonderful mother u know that buffy- he has a wonderful father to u know,,, laughts harry- i guess your mommys right buffy- im sure everyone of are friends are waiting to meet him lets let his godfather and godmother meet him first harry hands hayden over to buffy walks out and tells ron and willow harry walks back in and picks up little hayden, harry- hayden this is your godfather ron[ hands hayden to ron ron- well harry he looks just like u harry- i know i have a feeling hes gonna be blonde buffy- oh stop it willow comes in and hugs buffy ron hands hayden to willow willow- hey he looks just like ron, buffy,, harry harry, me willow laughts willow- well little guy are u gonna grow up to be like your dad and become a powerful wizard harry laughts ron groans harry- im sure hes gonna go to hogwarts if his mother lets him buffy- why wouldnt i dear husband he is your son hes probally allready on the list to go there now harry and ron laughted ron- she has a point willow- if shes anything like his mother you to are gonna have your hands full harry- yeah i know that buffy- harry your more touble then me and u know it harry- i didnt blow up a school buffy- i did it to kill and giant deamon snake thank u harry- well u still blew it up willow- ok ok your both right and now little hayden dont become your parents we want u to stay sane as long as u can buffy and harry- hey willow hands him back to harry and she and ron laugh and walk out of the room 11 years later harryhayden come on we need to go to diagon alley to get your school stuff haydenah dad i hate floo powder harry well so do i but we need to get to england come on hayden oh fine then he walks into the kitchen and says good to his mother and little sister and brother hayden walks back in ok im ready to go lets go already harryyour to much like your mother hayden buffywell i think its a good thing grins,, walking into the room she was 6 months pregnant with there 4th child 


End file.
